


The Odd Couple

by Calesvol



Category: Marvel (Comics), Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Other, Post-Canon, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calesvol/pseuds/Calesvol
Summary: In the aftermath of the Life Foundation, everything seemed to be going swimmingly: Eddie got his job back doing what he loved, and consummated a relationship with Venom that resulted in a babybiote of their own on the way. However, when Carlton Drake reemerges alongside Venom’s desire to reconcile with its offspring, Riot, he isn’t sure if things will have such a happy ending this time around.





	1. Chapter 1

Warning(s): T, none

* * *

**“Eddie, wake up. …Eddie!”**

The man in question turned over on his back when he heard Venom insistently call to him, the bleary dark of San Francisco streets passing dim flashes of traffic light outside his window. It couldn’t be more than 5 AM, at least. Cracking a blue eye open, he focused on Venom whose head was before his and at rest amid the sparse sheets and thin pillow. “Wassup, love?” he inquired blearily, voice still thick with sleep.

 **“Something’s wrong,”** Venom said with a frown, lingering towards the window. Thrums of anxiety could be felt pulsating its form, a want of impetus paramount above all. **“We can feel it.”**

Eddie puffed air through his messy locks of hair, stroking his fingers alongside Venom’s face. “Y’sure it’s not just some pregnancy woes or somethin’? Hormones?” he guessed unhelpfully, but it wasn’t far from the truth. They’d finally decided on having offspring on their own, something that had excited Venom to no end. He figured as long as they were together, and unlikely to separate anytime soon, it felt like they’d already tied the knot time and again over. And, well… He loved Ven. God, he did. It was stupidly strong, like instinct.

 **“No,”** Venom scoffed, frowning again. **“Turn on TV!”** Not one of the cuter side-effects, if it was hormones. He liked it better when Ven was clingy and jealous; that tended to be more on the endearing side, provided it didn’t become too extreme.

Eddie grunted and sat up, finding his smartphone and lazily flipping through the morning feed on a news app. Not the TV, but Ven probably just forgot that they didn’t have one. Working as a freelance journalist didn’t really rake in the big bucks, after all. However, one article popped out amid the random celebrity gossip. “ _’Carlton Drake found alive’_?” he read the title dubiously, feeling something cold turn in him. Tapping on the screen, he read on.

“ _’Carlton Drake, the mega-billionaire and founder of the Life Foundation was found alive in San Francisco Bay just days after an incident with a rocket launch gone wrong. Though speculation abounds, he was moved to a secure and private hospice center to treat his wounds and has since made a full recovery. Planning on making a press conference towards radical changes to the Life Foundation, the science community is abuzz with speculation as to what it could be._ ’ …Ah, fuck. Jus’ what we needed.” Eddie sighed and raked his hand through his choppy hair. Right when they thought the dust had all settled.

 **“…Riot is alive. They must be.”** Eddie turned towards Venom who gathered itself closer to him, resting atop his chest while he smoothed his hand down its spine, manifested into a larger form then and there. Eddie’s face puckered with worry.

“God, this is so fucked up,” the blond quipped loudly, laughing ironically. “Great, jus’ what we needed! Fuckin’ round two! Wackadoo and his mini-me all ready for world domination _numero dos_!” However, by a disagreeing sensation emanating from Venom, that didn’t seem like the case. At least, it was agreed upon that it was bad, but Venom’s stemmed from another reason.

 **“Eddie, something we need to tell you,”** Venom ventured, a strum of nerves tightening. **“Riot…is our offspring. I don’t want them dead. Want them alive, part of family—”** That hit him like a truck with realization.

“Ah, shit…” That made a lot more sense, maybe also why Venom had been feeling so insecure lately. Especially over their own symbiote on the way. Eddie sat up like a shot from the bed, disturbing the sheets. He stood in the darkness for a long moment before rifling through the contents of the messy dinner table that was often more of a desk like a chaotic reflection of his mind. “We’ll go to that press conference. Hey, don’t worry, love. We’ll figure this shit out, alright?”

Venom’s voice wavered some in his mind, but a quiet resolve blossomed. **Okay, Eddie. We trust you. We’ll get our offspring back.**

“Damn right we will.”

* * *

“I’m surprised you thought breaking and entering would be so simple, Mr. Brock. This compound is highly secure.”

Carlton’s voice addressed him directly and smoothly, not even missing a beat as he stood before a vanity mirror in the hallway of the Life Foundation’s upper offices, looping the last few knots of his tie with a smug sort of security. Invulnerable, but even the pair could sense the duality of Carlton, the energies that emanated almost in a frightening parallel to their own. Eddie had never noticed it before. Before, everything had been in such a rush that he hadn’t been aware of things going on outside of what was already there, what he and Ven were experiencing together.

Still, he wasn’t exactly happy to see this smug asshole again. Venom, meanwhile, bore the heavy conflict any parent did towards their child. **“…Not here to fight, just want to talk,”** Venom assured peaceably as it retracted back inside Eddie, feeling suddenly very naked without. **“Want to talk to Riot, please.”**

“Yeah, cuz if Riot doesn’t show up, I wouldn’t mind givin’ ya piece’a my mind, Drake,” Eddie hissed ruefully, stare baleful despite Carlton’s confident indifference. “Lotta people died because’a you.”

Carlton quirked his head some, expression infuriatingly composed upon his bronzed features. “Excuse me, Mr. Brock? Then what are we to make of the failed acquisition? Many of my men died because of you. Yet, you seem quite fine with it so long as it’s justified as justice.”

“Difference being we go after bad people, Drake! Bad people like you!” Eddie seethed, wishing here and now they could continue where they’d left off despite Venom’s complete unwillingness to, and a baby on the way to think about. All he had was his voice. Good thing he’d been good at using it for the right reasons before.

Those fathomless dark brown eyes shot to his sharply, penetrating uncomfortably. “You justify their deaths in the breadth of a single moment. Completely disregarding the consequences. You kill a man for robbing a store without probing as to why. Just as you paint me with a very broad stroke, Mr. Brock. And here I believed that you were more discerning. Before, at least.”

“Before what?!” Eddie spat in exasperation, feeling his heart galloping in his chest. “Jus’—fuck! Forget it! We’re not here for that. You tell ‘em, Ven!” Tell him before it became an affair between their fists. Was Venom’s pregnancy making him hormonal, too?

No, it was justified. Innocent people had died. Innocent people like Maria.

Venom emerged like an ink blot stain in the crisp, florescent white of the building’s interior. Diplomatically, Carlton waited but there was a sting of impatience in his body language he didn’t bother disguising. **“We…wanted to speak with Riot. …Please.”**

Eddie glanced sidelong at Venom, worried. Carlton regarded his Other with a cursory nod before it emerged like a dark, stormy cloud. It was larger than Venom, caulked with a grim sable and leaner, more predatory silhouette. A spitting image of Venom, the grey beneath a tempest cloud. Baring its sharp fangs malevolently, it hissed at the pair. **_“What do you want? We want nothing more to do with you!”_** Riot snarled, causing Venom to shrink back some. Carlton seemed unaffected.

 **“No more fighting! We want to be family again!”** Venom railed back, Eddie’s heart clenching along with its. God, it hurt. It reminded him of the time his old man had rejected him for the last time. That same, clenching urgency, fear, and dread cold. **“We’ve already fought. We want to make peace.”**

Riot’s head reared back and it uttered a guttural, barking laugh. **_“Family?! What family! You only ever failed, and failed, and failed! It’s all you’re ever good for!”_**

Venom grit its teeth, rebutting back with, **“You have sibling on the way, Riot! We want to try again! Things don’t have to be like before!”** Carlton looked as though he was going to start chuckling, albeit politely.

“You, and the symbiote are reproducing? Congratulations, Mr. Brock. I must say, of all the expected outcomes I thought would come to be, that wasn’t one of them.” There was a Cheshire’s intelligence and beguiling in his eyes, like he knew things neither of them could dream of anticipating.

Eddie felt both indignant and embarrassed. What was going between him and Venom, yeah—he knew it seemed messed up. Most people just treated Venom like a suit, not a partner. And certainly not a lover. That was evident with some of the past hosts Venom had occupied. He flushed, but it seemed too immature and boyish to call attention to.

Even Riot’s eyes lit up in a dark mirth. **_“Again? You never learn, do you?”_** Riot chortled with a cruel mockery, the mortification and stab of rejection ebbing painfully in Eddie’s breast. It made a protective instinct flare wrathfully against Venom’s own.

 **“…We want to try. Please** —” Before Venom could get another word in edgewise, Riot disappeared back within Drake, the man nonchalant about the entire ordeal.

“It seems that’s all Riot is willing to entertain for today. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a press conference you’ve been stalling.”

Carlton began turning on his heel, but not before Eddie stopped him with a loud address: “Drake! You try any’a your old shit from before an’ I swear t’God—”

That’s when the businessman stopped, looking, for once, affected by what he said. Head inclined downwards, he added, “I mean to make amends of what I’ve done, Mr. Brock. The monument in Christopher Park as a memorial to them is but one of them. You can look it up yourself if you don’t believe me.”

Eddie watched on in dumbfounded disbelief as Drake sauntered away, unsure of what to make of it. Venom didn’t offer any other commentary, the sting of this encounter wounding his Other deeply. He really didn’t have any other choices now, did he?

“’m sorry, love. We’ll get t’ the bottom of this, I swear it. I’ll make everythin’ alright.”


	2. Chapter 2

Warning(s): T, none

* * *

When Eddie woke up, he did so with a feeling of conviction, and uncertainty. Carlton Drake wanted to make amends. For what? Most of all, how? If he wanted, he didn’t have to dedicate that memorial to the test subjects lost, what with him having made everyone sign some devil-may-care contract cooked up by the sleaziest but best lawyers out there. Even if the lives lost was wrong, in the eyes of the law, he flew by in passing colors that no one could complain about.

 

Maybe that’s what made the invitation he’d gotten in his e-mail that morning so unnerving. It wasn’t anything superfluous and flowery, but all the official ear markers of it being genuine was plain as day: a logo, signature, the works. Basically giving word that whatever Eddie reported on wouldn’t face legal ramifications.

 

Was it genuine contrition, or just self-flagellation at the town pillory to earn people’s sympathy?

 

Even Venom was relatively quiet by the time they’d showered, eaten, and mounted his motorbike to sojourn towards Christopher Park where the memorial and subsequent press conference would be held. The day had dawned overcast, but with spotty chances of sunlight that suffused the worst of the glare. Reminded him of old NYC this time of year. Traffic was heavy towards the park, but it gave him enough time to think.

 

 _You think this might be some kinda set up, Ven?_ he queried the symbiote that emerged blearily in his mind, speeding towards the park once they were able to diverge from the interstate. It didn’t feel weak, just...flagging. Like it wanted this to be over with as much as he did.

 

 **Might be. Will be careful either way,** the Klyntar replied tersely, the shiver of anticipation explaining that much. Eddie decided not to pursue that line of conversation and continued putting towards their destination in mind.

 

Christopher Park was beautiful this time of year, he had to admit. Dressed a little more to the nines than usual, Eddie wormed his way amid the other, more swanky reporters and the reserved area they all shared at the front row. Mentally, among the crush of people that largely ignored him, he calculated the quickest way to the stage should Riot try anything. There wasn’t much separating them, but Venom wasn’t exactly brimming with the idea of another violent confrontation with its offspring.

 

Minutes after the cameras began rolling, focused between the stage and a statue blanketed in an enormous tarp, somber but dutiful clapping resounding as the man of the hour himself strode upon stage in an Armani suit as impeccable as the one he’d worn just the day before. Slate gray as the overcast sky, Drake waved politely to the crowd as he gathered himself before the podium, primed to speak.

 

“As many of you were made aware just weeks ago, I and the bio-engineering department of the Life Foundation were found guilty of an inexcusable crime: human experimentation.” Scandalized gasps and brief exchanges of gossip rippled throughout the gathered crowd. Carlton’s gaze fell and his lips thinned. “Such experimentation resulting in the loss of life. While the statue we’ve yet to unveil is in dedication to those who lost their lives, and indirectly to the one responsible for the truth coming out,” he paused briefly, a furtive gaze trained on Eddie who blinked in surprise, “I’m afraid it isn’t my place to do so. Officers?”

 

Wordlessly did Carlton step away from the podium, the gossip only escalating as members of the LAPD swarmed the stage, one soundly clapping handcuffs on the man while a small detail led Carlton away from the stage, two other people taking his place.

 

Anne Weying and Dr. Dan Lewis replaced him, the murmurs eventually dying out as Eddie caught Anne’s gaze, the woman smiling tightly and briefly at him. “Thank you, everyone, for attending this unveiling today. It marks the beginning of a new age. An age where America’s most powerful are no longer untouchable, that their ivory towers will no longer be bastions to hide corruption and deprivation of human dignity. As we’ve all seen, Carlton Drake has resolved to surrender himself to the law and let justice be done for his actions. Him and everyone involved.”

 

Shakily did the blonde intake a breath, clutching the script she orated from. “It’s rare that something like this happens. That we see justice done to people who might not have had the remorse to. However long the sentence might be, it won’t ever be enough to make up for the cruelty and desecration of the people involved. We know that.” Her gaze was severe on the crowd, but something like hope filled her features.

 

Goddamn, he remembered all over again why he’d fallen for her years ago. Even if they’d both gone their separate ways.

 

“Without further ado.” At that, the tarp that had been fastened in place fluttered away and revealed a statue of several people embracing one another, faceless but intimate. The shuttering of camera apertures and flashing bulbs came in succession of one another as it did, Eddie briefly dazzled but remembered to record it, too.

 

“The memorial will serve a reminder to memory, justice, and how the actions of even people who think themselves small can change the world. Thank you, everyone, for appearing here today.”

 

Awestruck by Anne’s quiet strength, Eddie almost forgot himself. Yet, even Venom felt a kind of resolution come from today, even if it wasn’t what they wanted.

 

Soon, they would find Riot and make everything right again.

* * *

It would be days before Eddie would finish his article and have it published in time for the weekend deadline, impressed that it had a bigger draw than he initially had thought. Yet, there was still a feeling of emptiness clouding his mind. Riot was still out there, and being bereft of their offspring was causing Venom to become sullen and depressed.

 

Funny how that had worked out.

 

What he’d thought was a friendly luncheon between friends with Dan had evolved into something better than he’d even planned. Dan was completely yet impishly silent when Eddie tried pressing him for answers, especially when Venom itself emerged and attempting poking and prodding with its tenebrous appendages, yielding nothing but boyish laughter on both their parts.

 

When Dan drove into a parking garage that was completely empty on the ground level, Eddie sobered at the sight of Dora who waved shyly at them. At a rather industrious looking van did she prompt them near, opening a sliding door open while Dan pulled in next to her.

 

“Dr. Lewis, Mr. Brock—fancy seeing you here,” Dr. Skirth greeted with a fleeting smile as Eddie and Dan emerged from the black SUV, Venom roiling anxiously at the anticipation of it all. Without further preamble, Dora lit the interior of the van, revealing a gray morass writhing in reaction to the light within sturdy casing, Venom wasting no time as it surged from Eddie and crooned at Riot contained within despite how it recoiled away from its parent.

 

“Doc, you didn’t—“ Eddie managed, feeling himself choke up the symbiotic feelings welling between him and Venom.

 

“Barely,” came Dora’s conciliatory response, expression wry. “It took a lot of convincing for the LAPD to let me take Riot once they’d finally separated it from Drake. It’ll be kept at the Life Foundation in strict containment, with some amendments.” Taking a step away so Eddie could closely observe the symbiote, she continued. “I managed to weasel in some conditions that you and Venom would be able to interact with it, since no subject body can host more than one symbiote, you’re our man, Brock.”

 

“ **We...get to have a family?”** Venom pronounced in disbelief, blinking widely at the scientist.

 

“If that’s what you want. Anne told me about it the other day, and sure, it might not be the Brady bunch for a long while, but we’re hoping you two might be able to work some magic. Especially since Venom is Riot’s parent, and all.”

 

“’Course we will, Doc,” Eddie replied with a giddy half-smile. “I’ll be the best damn dad this sida’a the west coast.”

 

“That’s what we’re hoping,” Dan interjected as he pocketed his hands, appearing satisfied. “Anne and I wouldn’t mind the inspiration. We have...something similar planned in the long run. Not now, but—you know.” When Eddie elbowed him on the arm, Dan chuckled shyly.

 

“You got it. And Dora—you get to be the godmother, if you want.” Eddie smiled goofy at the woman, she arching a brow.

 

“Alright, but don’t be surprised if Riot starts repeating the periodic table of elements. I’m crazy like that, you know,” Dora’s voice lilted teasingly, watching the resistant gray symbiote. Soon...it just needed a little time.

 

“ **Thank you...all of you. For letting us have family again.”**


End file.
